Heart by Heart - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: Lennox is a eighteen year old girl who moves to New York, with the hopes of becoming a model. When nearly getting into a confrontation with the Purple Dragons, Lennox is saved by a guy who doesn't only win her heart, but shows her there's more to life than just the want to become a model. Will she choose for fame or true love?


Chapter One: A new kind of friend.

**Welcome to my newest story, introducing my new OC Lennox :) The story is about Lennox who moves to New York to become a model. What she doesn't know, a very special person starts to fall for her. When they meet, Lennox finds it hard to choose between love or a great career.**

* * *

Donnie sighed. Another night, another patrol. Some days those patrols got boring, 'cause nothing happend. He peeked over a rooftop to look at the people walking around. The fun part was, none noticed them. All the sudden Mikey nudged him in the ribs. "Mikey!", he cringed in pain. Mikey grinned and pointed at a girl with long, lightbrown hair and a beautiful smile. Donnie felt his heart beat ten times faster.

"She's not ugly", Raph stated, standing next to Don. He couldn't stop looking at the girl, who seemed to enter a model agency. "The girl's a model?", Mikey asked. The others shrugged their shoulders. Half an hour later the girl walked out, seemingly holding a paper in her hand. Donnie saw where she was going through an alley, which was territory of the Purple Dragons.

Though she seemed like the type of girl who'd stick up for herself, so he watched with close eye.

* * *

Lennox swallowed and walked through the alley. So far no one of those dimwits, so the coast was clear. Lennox stopped walking when she heard noise behind her. "I know kickboxing, I ain't afraid of you!", she said and turned around. Her eyes widend when she saw what and _who_ she was looking at.

"Y-you're a.. a.. ", Lennox held onto a fire-escape to not faint. "Mutant, but you don't need to fear us", the creature said and walked over to the girl. Lennox' grisp on the fire-escape thightend. "This is territory of the Purple Dragons. You can't pass on you're own", Donnie said. Lennox frowned. "I suppose you've helped more girls like this?", she asked a bit cautiously. Donnie showed a smile. Secretly Lennox felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach but suppresed it.

"I'm Lennox", she said and smiled. Donnie looked right and left before answering: "I'm Donatello".

The girl's eyes widend. "You're named after a reinassance artist?!", she said. Donnie chuckled and nodded. "Impressive", Lennox complimented him. "I suppose you're just as creative?".

Donnie shook his head and grabbed a hold on Lennox' arm. "Please, let me help you", he offered. Lennox heard the sound of those Purple Dragon boys and looked at Donnie again. She knew if she didn't trust him, she'd be raped or something. So she gave in. "Alright, but for this once".

Lennox grabbed Donnie's hand and he lifted her up in his arms. She expected it to feel weird, but instead, it felt very comfortable. Once they made it to the rooftops, they had another problem; the others.

As soon as Lennox saw the others, she grabbed Donnie's arm. Mikey chuckled. "Guess she's already liking you, Don", he said. Lennox immediately released him and crossed her arms. "Excuse me, he saved my life! Well, sort of", she said. Then she gave a smile. "My name is Lennox", she said to Mikey, who gave an approving nod. "Smart and beautiful, this girl got it all", he said with a smile. Lennox was taken a bit back by that. Guys had never called her 'beautiful' before.

"Well, I'm Mikey, those two are Raph and Leo", he introduced them. Lennox smiled and stared at the alley. "There were Purple Dragons", Donnie explained. Lennox let out a sigh. "Thanks again Donnie, but I have to go home.. Or well, find a hotel", she said. All four guys stared at her. "You don't live here?", Leo asked. The girl shook her head and smiled. "I'm from Nashville, moved up here to think I've got a shot at a model agency", Lennox waved with the paper. "Got a contract, but.. No place", she said.

Then Mikey came with an idea. "You can sleep at our place!".

Lennox blinked. "That's.. Not such a good idea. I mean, I've just met you guys and who says you can trust me? I'm a horrible secret keeper!", she rambled and blushed a bit, "Sorry".

Leo looked at her brown eyes and sensed nothing but good. "You may stay, but as long as you won't tell a soul about who we are".


End file.
